


Absolution

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [24]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Emma’s guilt leads her to ask for punishment in search of absolution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Regina spanks Emma and calls her "good girl"

“I just-” Emma paused for a long moment. “I just can’t shake the guilt. I put everyone in danger.”

“We chose to go,” Regina assured her.

“Ok, so caring about me put you in danger.” Emma snorted. “That’s _not_ better.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “You’re wallowing.”

“You’re one to talk,” Emma scoffed.

“I’m also right,” Regina shot back.

Emma fell silent for a long, long moment. “I just feel like I should be punished or something. Even just symbolically. Maybe then I can let it go. Feel _good_ again.” The bitterness in her voice was thick.

“What do you mean?” Regina prompted gently.

Another silence, this one so long that Regina started to wonder if the savior was ever going to speak. “Would you-” and her voice cracked. She swallowed hard and then asked again, “Would you spank me?”

“As in sexually?” Regina wasn’t opposed, but it was a rather startling request out of the blue.

“No!” Emma said immediately. “At least, not today. Just a spanking. Punish me?”

“There was a time when I would have loved the chance to hurt you,” Regina mused. “But now I care about you.”

“I know. I’m asking _because_ you care about me.”

Their eyes met and locked for what felt like an eternity. Then Regina nodded.

Soon Emma was laid over Regina’s lap on the couch, tense with anticipation.

“You’re sure,” Regina said more than asked.

“Yes,” Emma affirmed.

They both took deep breaths, and then Regina raised her hand and gave Emma a hard smack on the butt. Emma gasped a little. Regina paused.

“Just keep going. Unless I use the safeword, just keep going,” Emma pleaded.

So Regina did. She smacked dead center on her ass. She smacked where her ass met the tops of her thighs and it was more painful. She smacked down her thighs and back up again. She mixed and matched her blows, one side and the other, sharp one moment and thudding the next, never settling into anything like a predictable rhythm.

“Can we-” Emma began after a long while of this, and Regina stopped despite herself. “Can we take my pants off? To make it hurt more,” she explained.

Regina nodded, and soon Emma was over her lap again in just panties. Regina began again, the contact much sharper and louder now skin to skin. Regina spanked her faster now, and harder. She ratcheted up the intensity with a singleminded devotion, listening to Emma’s responses and doing what seemed to hurt the most with precise motions, on and on, as Emma’s ass grew pink and then red.

Then, out of nowhere, Emma was crying, big, heaving, cathartic sobs. Regina slipped her arms around her, coaxed her to sit up, and then cradled her against her chest. “There’s my good girl,” she murmured, kissing her hair. “It’s all over now. You’re my good girl, and I love you.”

“Thank you,” Emma said softly, almost inaudibly. “I love you, too.” She tightened her arms around her.


End file.
